A New Kind Of Heartless
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Sora has come to a new world never heard of before with his friends who now also wield Key Blades. In This world there is a different kind of Heartless that is stronger then he has ever faced before. R&R! Please be nice.
1. A New Mission

**Okay this is A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction mixed in with my own story when Sora finds out not all Heartless have to steal hearts to live. In this new world they just don't feel emotions. Sorry if this is a little OOC but I'm giving it a shot. If you don't like it feel free to not continue. Also I heard that if you play the second one (if you mean in order of the ones made) or third (In order of when they happen) on expert then you see an alternate ending. Also in that one Kairi was given a key blade and Riku had one as well. The alternate ending shows that there are millions of key blades and wielders. Anyway on another point I might have spelt the names wrong. Sorry if I did. Review and tell me the correct spelling if you know it. Well here goes nothing! **

Sora was standing with Donald and Goofy before the king, Mickey who was pacing as he told them about their new mission, which also meant to them another new adventure with new worlds to explore and save from the Heartless they had been fighting for a quite a while now but they seemed never to stop appearing in the most unusual places at the perfect time and seemed to never disappear. "You say this is another world I have to go to and that I've never been to ever before. You also said that it is very different from all the others I have been to previously on my other adventures? What kind of world is this anyway?" Sora asked wanting to know more before he traveled into the unknown world so he knew at least what he was getting himself into before he got into too deep and couldn't get out.

"This world is not at all like any of the others you have visited previously in your last few journeys. It is extremely different from all of them Sora, more different then I can sufficiently say in only a few simple words without confusing you too much." Mickey explained as he continued to pace. "I've never heard of it before or seen anything like it in my whole entire life and I know most of the worlds around here. It's called the Seven Plains because it is made up of seven different parts which are called the Plains hence it's name but there are more than seven now. This world is ruled by four girls who call themselves the Trinity. The girls are extremely powerful and beautiful but they don't have Key Blades but a blade lanced with a power I didn't recognize at all and I still don't know what it is to this day. I searched everywhere to find out what it was but nothing came up in all my research. I even went as far as to ask Yen Sid what kind of power it was but he doesn't know what it is either and was curious about it and also took off to find out what it was from the girls himself but changed his mind when I mentioned a few of their guardians. The girls are all of incredible strength and very beautiful in every way even the darkest one of the four is quite beautiful though the others know that she hates being told this under any circumstances. Unless it is her lover Sam then she is quite flattered by it or her sisters who tells her that all the time then she just shrugs it off like it is nothing but a kind word from her dear friends and sisters. They seem almost perfect in every way but don't like being called perfect because they know they are not as perfect as they may seem to be by so many others."

"And they may have some kind of Heartless there that we have to get rid of also?" Goofy asked. "The Heartless seem to be everywhere when we've fought them on the worlds we have been to before. Every world we went to had some kind of Heartless even if it was a new kind that we didn't know of before we went there."

"I believe they do have some Heartless there sense they were in all the worlds here had them but I don't know if they have seen any of their Heartless yet because it seemed like they weren't worried about Heartless when I met them but they were fighting something just as dangerous. I believe that the Heartless went through all the worlds here and continued onward to other worlds like theirs without our knowledge. They must be in that world as well as others but hiding away where no one can see them for now but they will appear when they think they are ready and strong." Mickey added. "I'd like you, Goofy and you, Donald to stay here. So Sora they wouldn't be going with you this time on your journey or as you say your new adventure. I need them here this time but you Sora must go though as the wielder of the Key Blade. You can destroy the Heartless easier there then your two companions here can. You were chosen to wield the Key Blade by the Key Blade itself and it was because of your strong good heart. Such hearts are rare in all the worlds and it is a gift beyond measure to know you have one."

Sora sighed heavily and said dramatically. "Such is the life of the wielder of the Key Blade destined to always be moving on alone to fight alone in many battles until his life ends or the Key Blade chooses another more worthy of it then him. I just barely got back to the island with Riku and Kairi and we were happy having fun there thinking none of us wouldn't be leaving ever again for quite some time. We were having tons of fun when I got the message from you to come here and see you. Besides I've never fought without Donald and Goofy by my side sense the Nobodies made me and I didn't like that much either. I like fighting with them besides they are like my best friends besides Riku and Kairi because they never left me alone even in the hardest of all battles that we had fought in we all fought together."

Mickey smiled. "I understand and know how you feel about your two friends Sora though you are a lot closer to Kairi and Riku because you grew up with them and not Donald and Goofy. I know that fighting alone is very hard also. I have fought in many battles and have fought alone several times and I agree that it is better to fight with some friends by your side in case you need their help in a battle. Anyway when I asked them to stay here I didn't say you should go on to this world alone and fight the Heartless in this world alone either. Riku and Kairi can go with you Sora. Kairi has received a Key Blade because she has a stronger heart now then most people do even as Princess of Heart she has one stronger than the rest of the Princesses do. Riku pulled himself out of the darkness and gained a purer and stronger heart and I know he has also received a Key Blade as well. If I'm not much mistaken Leon and others from Radiant Gardens might also receive one or more among them. It's been known to happen many times in the past. Many Key Blades choose wielders from my experience from what the heart has learned over time in battles. It must learn how to be strong and when it has become stronger over time then a Key Blade will choose that person from their experiences."

"Girls, can get Key Blades as well?" Donald said "I thought it was only boys who could wield Key Blades. Thinking of girls wielding Key Blades seems strange sense I've only seen you and Sora with one. I thought only boys and the Princesses of Heart could get Key Blades."

"So Yuffie and Aester might get one as well?" Sora started to get excited knowing what the king was going to say before he did.

"The ones that have received Key Blades must go with you to this new world Sora so you really don't have to fight the Heartless in this world alone after all." Sora was right, the king had said that his friends were his companions this time which made him feel even better than ever before. "This world is so much more different then I know. It is but that is only something I can expect when I didn't recognize it at all when I first landed on it. I want you to help them defeat the Heartless in their world and gather all information you can about this world. Just for friendly purposes though tell them we are their allies and friends and don't want to fight them but help them. Destroy all the Heartless you can while you are there, explain to them what the Heartless is, and find out who is the one controlling it in their world if you can and stop them one way or another."

"Okay but first I'll go and see who has a Key Blade and then we will head there right away so we can start to defeat the Heartless and free this world from that darkness." he turned and a man in a black cloak appeared before him. "Organization XIII! I thought you all were gone for good this time! I thought I'd seen the last of you in the World That Would Never Be that you tried to make your Kingdom Hearts!"

"Listen to me before you attack me, young Key Blade Master. I'm not from Organization XIII, as you know the Nobodies rulers by that name, Sora. I just came to tell you something about you new journey to this unknown world that you don't know anything about. I came to warn you about the difficulties you will face in this new world because it is not like any of the other worlds known to you." The man removed his hood so Sora could see his face which he was sure he didn't recognize at all. He had black hair and black eyes and he had several facial features that made him like a jackal in many ways to him. "You are going to go into another galaxy to reach this world through a gateway or portal if you will that we didn't know existed but it can't be closed now sense someone has passed through it. In this world you will find a different kind of Heartless and it is much stronger than the other Heartless you have ever faced before. Be wary of that because it will be able to destroy you very swiftly if you allow it too. Also you will experience things you never dreamed possible in this world because it is so different from the ones in this galaxy. It will teach you things you never knew possible. Don't let your heart turn jealous of what you see there because that will only bring you down to a dark path which many in that world have taken and never returned as the same person as they were when they left."

Suddenly behind this man another figure in a black hooded cloak appeared as if to prove what the man was saying was true but this one didn't remove his hood so Sora couldn't see his face. "Tolerance if you keep telling him what to expect in the Seven Plains then it isn't going to stop him from going to that world and you know how connected they are to the Uncharted Lands and other worlds there are so many portals and I hope they stop appearing. If they don't then they will turn into another disaster like the Realms of Time did. It will destroy their world because there are too many Portals. Like the people of the Realms of Time which we tried to warn them to stop creating portals once they found out how to make them but they wouldn't stop making portals until it was too late. Their world was so ravaged everything was killed, and not even a bug or blade of grass can live there anymore because it was completely destroyed. It might happen to the Seven Plains too if Portals keep appearing there."

The man called Tolerance turned to the other man. "I'm not trying to stop him from going to the Seven Plains because of the Angel, Anubis. She told me that we should allow them to come and they will meet them. I questioned her for a minute until she realized I did not agree and she told me of her reasons. Do you trust our child's judgment or not Anubis? As you know her mind has grown in wisdom and strength sense we gave her the power of Spirit at the day of her birth. She is stronger than even the Trinity though she doesn't wish to take their places in their world. She only watches over them as if they were her own children and treats them as such."

"If the Child, the Angel, said that we should allow them to go there then it will be done as she wishes because her judgment is never clouded and it will never be clouded. She was right about that Demon Werewolf that she released him, from the Prison of The Unforgiven. We thought that his crimes were unforgivable but she believed that he should get one last chance. We both now know that she was right about him in the end." The last man said still without removing his hood. "I hope this will not anger the other Anubi though. They don't seem as fond of her as we both are. Though she is very wise they say she is still so childish and foolish but usually she keeps her friends and families spirits up when others can't except for that crazy bird. She finds hope in her heart when there seems there is none left anywhere near them."

"The other Anubi just don't know her as well as we do but she still is our only beloved Child, our own creation and they seem to think that it is a useless effort to try and involve ourselves in her life very much anymore now she has grown up but how can we ignore her when she knows about us because she can feel us near her and can sense our presence even when she can't see us around her. She will think we all abandoned her if we all suddenly left her now and we just can't do that to her because it would only break her." Tolerance smiled as he thought about the young Child they had all watched over sense they had created her and sent her to live among the people of the Seven Plains. "Why not watch over her now besides she was ours in the first place so we should be able to watch over her as she is our creation? Even the Trinity watches over their creations and helps them when they need them to. She is still our only Child though some believe she is their Child, she will be our Child and only ours. We worked hard to finish the creation of the Child and we made her everything she is now and she is more then we dreamed possible. We created her and choose who would be her parents in that world. They also say that the girls aren't worth the effort we put into them either but I believe they are because she loves them more than anything else in the world and treats them like they are her own children and that is why we protect them as well. Not to mention if they die this time they wouldn't get another chance to keep their world together. This time it will be destroyed completely and so would I."

"I see that this boy is one of the many chosen ones of the Key Blade. He wields a Key Blade like so many before him have done and many more after him will do. Only those with good strong hearts can wield a Key Blade." The last man then turned to Sora. "Sora, Master of a Key Blade, you may go to the Seven Plains but beware of the Heartless Ones who live there for they are different than those you have faced in the past. Don't trust those with red eyes for they will try and turn you to their cause. They are allied with the Heartless Ones of this world."

Sora went straight back to Destiny Islands and in his heart there was a burning of excitement, his home world, where he was born and grew up, to see his two closest friends Riku and Kairi. The first thing he noticed when he landed on the island is Kairi is talking to Riku by the ocean like she is scared of something that had happened this time though everything seemed to be normal when Sora looked around. Curious Sora runs toward where they stood together on the beach wondering if they had seen Heartless or something but when Riku appeared calm so he calmed down as well.

"Hey what's going on?" He said as he approached them.

"Sora you're never going to believe this but you know that Key Blade I got in the World That Would Never Be?" Kairi said.

"In the Nobodies supposed Kingdom Hearts, of course I remember it. I found Riku and you there after searching for you for so long. Besides I'll never forget how Riku looked like Ansem when I know I had killed the fake Ansem." He said. "That was really strange to see someone I thought I had destroyed now was what my friend looked like. Also I met the real Ansem and found out who I really had killed was nothing but a fake Ansem in the first place."

"Come with me. I have to show you something very important." They ran together to the secret cave they had discovered together in it there was a door to another world but it was closed and locked firmly in place now. Sora remembered that when that door opened the first time he lost Kairi and Riku, got the Key Blade, was thrown into another world, and the Islands were destroyed. To make matters more interesting that was only his first adventure he had had two more sense then.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Sora asked after a small silence as they admired all the walls where they had drawn pictures and other things on the walls as friends.

"This." She stretched out her arm and in her hand appeared the same Key Blade Riku had given her on their last adventure in the World That Would Never Be where they finally had been able to fight together to save the worlds from the Heartless and Nobodies.

"So what's the problem then, Kairi? I still have my Key Blade as well." Riku said doing the same and calling forth his. "It's only natural to keep them when our hearts are strong enough to wield them. We may keep them for the rest of our lives. There is nothing to worry about when you can call it forth."

"But this is the first time I've been able to summon my Key Blade back sense we came back to the Islands." She said still a little stressed. "It makes me feel strange to be able to call it forth after a long time of not being able to. I thought it was one time thing but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Don't worry about it Kairi those with Key Blades are going to another universe and another world unknown to the King." Sora said proudly, "So are you two in and coming with me to discover this new world?"

"Are we going to get separated again on this adventure?" Riku asked unsure if he wanted to go through that whole entire big mess again.

"I hope not but if we do get separated I'll make sure I find you two before I go anywhere else unless I find evidence telling me you are somewhere else." Sora promised.

"Okay, I'd feel better if we stuck together in the adventures this time." Riku agreed. "The last two were not fun when we had to find each other and usually I ended up fighting against you Sora and I still am angry at myself for it."

"Can't you just let it go Riku? You weren't yourself at that time. Okay here we go." They walked together to the Gummi Ship. "This is Misty. The king gave her to me as a gift saying he could get a new one." Sora said. "I named her the first time I drove her."

"She's beautiful Sora." Kairi was excited to ride in it and got on.

"Misty?" Riku repeated. "Isn't that what you wanted to name our raft?" He asked.

"Yeah so what if you won the race? I named my Gummi Ship and the king painted the name on her right here." Sora pointed and sure enough Misty was painted in nice loopy letters on the side of the ship.


	2. Key Blade Masters

They got on and Sora took off toward Radiant Gardens.

"Wow, you've been to all these worlds and there are more than I thought there could ever be?" Kairi asked looking out the windows at the different worlds they were passing on their way.

"And there more that you can't see." Sora shrugged. "We are stopping at Radiant Gardens to see some of my other friends I made along the way. They might have Key Blades now as well."

"What's Radiant Gardens?" Riku asked also interested at looking at the other worlds, many he had been to but many he also hadn't been to sense there were so many they were hard to remember unless you knew how to get there and had been there enough to remember like Sora.

"I think you must remember it as Hollow Bastian, but Radiant Gardens is what it was called a while back before it became Hollow Bastian." Sora explained. "They changed the name back to Radiant Gardens the last time I was there and I destroyed the Heartless there and found out they were being created by a super computer that suddenly developed a mind of its own. It was Ansem's computer but we finally were able to stop it and the Heartless."

"Ansem had a super computer that held his research?" Riku got curious by Sora's story sense he'd only heard bits and pieces over the last year on the island.

He laughed. "I went into the computer and helped a security program named Tron take over the computer. I'll have to visit him while I'm there and see if Ansem knew anything about this world we are going to."

"Tell us more about the adventures you had while we were separated." Kairi said sitting next to him where Donald used to sit. He missed his two friends that had to stay with the king but he had these other two with him this time and that felt good to Sora.

He told them about the first adventure when Kairi had been kidnapped and Riku turned to the darkness. Then he told them of his next adventures when the Nobodies turned him into a toy and used him. To protect him another Nobody wiped his memory and then finally decided to put him, Goofy, and Donald to sleep in their world so they wouldn't be in any more trouble. She was Kairi's Nobody and her name was Namine. Then he told her of his last adventure when he had to go to more worlds and stop the Heartless, people turning into Heartless, and Organization XIII while looking for them.

"Riku I was wondering, why didn't you just tell me who you were during that time?"Sora asked his friend "You were usually at least one step ahead of me the entire time. Or why didn't the king tell him because he knew who you were?"

"I didn't want you to know what had happened to me Sora. It was selfish I know but I felt as if I didn't deserve your friendship or Kairi's anymore after all either." Riku said "And if you recall I asked the king not to tell you because I looked like Ansem. One of the enemies you thought that you had destroyed in your first adventure."

"You could have still told me you were Riku and not really Ansem." Sora said.

"Sora think about it, would you have believed me if I had told you who I really was?"Riku asked.

After a minute of thinking about it Sora said, "Probably not."

"Exactly and that is why I didn't tell you until I knew you would believe me without a doubt in your mind." Riku said

Then Kairi said. "Sora is that Radiant Gardens?"

She was pointed to the world they were approaching.

"Sure is Kairi. Wait until you meet Leon and my other friends." He said and they got off the ship and went straight to Merlin's house stopping only to talk to a few other friends Sora knew and to sample a new ice cream flavor.

As the approached the house Sora knocked. Merlin answered the door. "Sora welcome back to Radiant Gardens. Come in, come in." They were ushered into the room and Cid was sitting at a computer. "Hello Sora long time no see."

"Hey how's it coming with Ansem's research?" Sora was curious.

"Found out pretty much everything he researched and then some. Leon's still working with Tron and the old computer with Yuffie and Aester. Even Cloud is helping out now that his nemesis is dead. Who are your two friends? Where is Donald and Goofy?"

"Oh, this is Riku and Kairi. The king needs Donald and Goofy to stay with him at Disney Castle but my friends are coming with me and we are here to see if anyone has a Key Blade." Sora explained. "Do you know if they do?"

"Well you can ask them yourself." Cid said smiling. "We don't see them around here as much as we used to. They are staying at the castle now and working on the computer."

"Okay it was good to see you Cid, and you too Merlin." he said.

"Come visit us again really soon Sora. It's been quite dull around here sense you left and the Heartless stopped coming here." Merlin said as they left his house.

"Where are we off to now Sora?" Riku asked.

"There is our next destination." He pointed to the castle. "That's where Ansem used to live while doing his research on the Heartless." They went to the castle quickly. "Strange how quickly I can move through this town now the Heartless is gone. I used to have to fight Heartless with every other step I took when I came here the last few times." We went inside but still no Heartless interrupting them.

"Sora!" I heard suddenly and Aester was running toward him and hugged him. "You don't know how much we miss you around here now days."

"Hey Aester how is Cloud and everyone else?" Sora asked surprised at her reaction to his appearance.

"Everyone here is fine, but we'll all be glad to see you beside Leon, Yuffie, and I all have something to show you." She said and took off to the Computer Room as they called the room that held the computer.

Leon was leaning over the computer saying "Come on now Tron there has to be an explanation for this!" He was surprised and stressed from the look on his face. "I thought there could only be no more than one at a time!"

Then Tron's voice came from the computer, "Got something here." Then several Key Blades flashed on the screen.

"What does this mean?" Leon asked the computer.

"Many Key Blades, many Key Blade Masters," Tron said.

"Leon you have Key Blade now too. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Sora said as they entered behind Aester.

He looked up and smiled. "Oh hello Sora, how are you doing?"

Tron said from his computer, "Hello, my User friend."

"I'm fine and It's good to see you all again. You have a Key Blade?"

"Yes Yuffie and I both got one. Aester found out she has one too. Who are they?"

Sora smiled. "This is Kairi and Riku. Kairi, Riku, this is Leon and Aester and I'm sure Yuffie somewhere around her as well. Anyway Leon do you want to come to a different world with me. The king has requested that all Key Blade Masters do that."

"Of course I will, Yuffie most likely but I'm not positive, Aester I don't know about you." Leon said

"Yes I will." Aester said from behind him.

"And I will too." Yuffie shouted from the next room.

"Good. I knew I could count on you all." Sora said and moved to the computer.

"When do we leave?" Yuiffie entered the room.

"In a minute, Yuffie meet Kairi and Riku." She hurried over to meet the new arrivals that she had heard so much about from Sora. "Tron can you see if there is anything on here about a world called the Seven Plains?" He asked.

Sora waited but was disappointed when Tron said. "No nothing. Wait here is something that mentions it."

"Bring up on the screen." Sora requested. A small picture of a black wolf with came up with a small explanation, "Heartless but Not Stealing Hearts from The Seven Plains."

"That's it." Sora was disappointed there was so little information about this new world they had to go to.

"That is all there is only a picture and the one line explanation. It was the last part of the research he logged in here probably was the last part of his research and he never finished his research on the Seven Plains Heartless if he did any at all." Tron's voice said from inside the computer world. "Sorry I can't be of more help Sora."

"Thanks for your help anyway Tron." Sora said. Then Sora turned and said. "It looks like we are going into this world blind after all."

"Where to now Sora sense you seem to be leading this operation?" Riku asked.

"Back to the Gummi ship we need to go to the unknown world and find out if they have a Heartless problem." He said and the others followed him to the Gummi Ship. They decided to leave Cloud in charge of Ansem's computer and they took off not knowing what to expect in this new world they were going to.

I laid in the cool long soft grass thinking about all the things that had made me once more come to this point when I had to just run away from my life so I could feel free from the pressure I always carried on my shoulders as a Trinity. I was letting the sun warm my tan skin as it started to sink below the horizon. How far and long I'd run I didn't know nor did I care in the peace I was starting to feel in the surrounding area. I'd lost track of time as I tried to put a good distance between me and my stressful life full of worry and trouble like terrible ghosts that continued to purse me and they never could be banished from me forever. I just wished that I could get away from all of it if it was only for a few minutes at a time I could at least bask in the freedom that was hard to come by here in my life now days. The others had let me go knowing that I just needed a little time away from it all so I wouldn't go insane. I hadn't turned to go back to them yet. I knew I'd have to face my life once again but for now I was as free as a bird gliding on the wind in the sky where nothing could hurt me. I loved the feeling of peace in the beauty of the world around me in the quiet calm stillness that surrounded me in the meadow I had taken refuge in for the time. The sun set as I still lay in the grass felt like I was flying away from everything I knew until it was time to return to it.

"Momma, where are you? We can smell you here, so we know you're there but we can't see you." I heard my little ones all calling to me in their soft sweet voices. Life intruded into my peaceful surroundings as usual but at the very least it was only my little children who were my greatest comfort like a security blanket to me. The love and joy of my life, they were everything to me so I was very glad it was only them and not someone else coming to find me. Though I would not have minded some of their company others I would, like Karjiko for example was the last person I wanted to see when I felt this kind of peace.

I sat up so my little ones could see me above the long soft grasses in the meadow around me and they came to me within seconds after I appeared sitting in the grass. The young Werewolves appeared around me. Sixteen little bundles of fur and love all climbed into my lap or sat beside me in the evening light of the setting sun. Their closeness was a wonderful feeling that I was loved as well. I was a hero in their eyes and they never doubted me even when I doubted myself.

The sun was almost done setting now but I didn't want to leave the peace and serenity around me. I watched it with my loving children around me. They were like a security blanket to me when I needed it the most. I loved them with all my heart and I would do anything for them, even if it meant I had to give my own life up. They were my greatest comfort and that would never change and they were almost always beside me or on my lap. In times when I felt alone and lost I could think of them and know everything would be all right in the end. They came to be out of a time when everything was taken from me and I then found out I had more with them then what I had lost.

"Mommy, Uncle Shadow was wondering where you were and if you were okay." Darkness the oldest of the sixteen kids said after a long silence watching the sun sink below the mountains. He was pure black like his birth father was but he had my soft light green eyes.

"I'm just fine Darkness." I said to my son. "He's always been such a worry wart when it comes to us. You all should know that by now."

"But it wasn't just him who was worried. Daddy Forest was worried about you too." Melody suddenly said mentioning their adopted father. "He was wondering if he should go looking for you because you've been gone for longer then everyone suspected. They were wondering if you were in trouble and needed some help."

"Wait how long have I been gone?" I was curious sense I couldn't remember how long I had been gone sense I had lost track of time.

Harmony smiled and said."About four hours according to Uncle Sage. Everyone was so worried when you took off running and didn't come back after a couple of hours. We decided to come find you first wondering if you really did need help but you're all right and there seems to be no danger."

I gasped. "No wonder they are all so worried about me. I've been gone longer then I originally meant to be. I just had to get away from it all because I was so stressed and felt imprisoned there. If I could get away from it even if it was only for a just a few minutes of freedom from it all then I would be all right."

I got up finally after the children in my lap jumped off. The kids all moved around my bare feet and I smiled down at them and said. "Well I guess it's time to go before the night falls. Let's go back." I started to run again but this time toward my life and not away. The sun disappeared and darkness started to creep in from the shadows around us. I wasn't too comfortable as the darkness kept creeping toward me to ensnare me in it hands.

It was dangerous for me to be out at night especially with that Heartless fiend they called a Werewolf was after me like he had been for most of my life. He was my worst nightmare and I feared him above all else in our world.

I ran with my children around me. They were only a few months old and had been developing quickly like all Werewolf cubs do. I wasn't a Werewolf but the cub's father was so that is why they had a second form, a wolf form and their original human form.

I had the blood of all races and unfortunately for me Werewolf strength and speed was not in my many abilities with the blood of all races known to our world. I couldn't run as fast as a Unicorn either which was the fastest creature known in our world even faster than a Werewolf. I wasn't very fast unless I had a very quick adrenaline rush that kicked my powers into gear. Even then I wasn't faster than a Werewolf.

I stopped dead in my tracks when up ahead I heard the howls of a Werewolf pack I didn't want to meet in the darkness ahead of us. I recognized the howls immediately because I knew them too well as dread flooded my system. They were Despair's pack. The cubs knew them as well and those who were ahead of me hurried back to me and looked up at me. I was afraid for them and me. I ran toward the forest. I tried to contact Unisa, my Unicorn.

Despair must have felt me try to use that connection and blocked it. I tried again and again but he kept her blocked from me and I couldn't break through his hold. I wasn't going to give up so I tried to contact Hootaru, my adopted mother. She had adopted me when I was first found as an orphan. She had loved me and shown me a better life and I learned to love her as a mother which I had never known my real mother who had died when I was born. She wasn't blocked from my mind.

"He's after me, Hootaru. Despair is after me. I need help." I whispered aloud the words I needed her to hear.

I knew she would send Shadow, Despair's brother and most hated enemy to help me hopefully. He was stronger than Despair and unlike Despair he had a good heart and could feel. Shadow was a special case. His story was complicated but all I could say is Despair and Shadow hated each other with a passion because of Hootaru. Despair hated Hootaru because when Shadow married her Despair saw her in his way. If she bore children for Shadow then they would be the next Alpha and not him. He tried to kill her to prevent her from having children which was against the Werewolf law.

Back to my current situation running for my life again though I knew it was basically a useless gesture of hope. I was running as hard and as fast as I could but I knew he would catch up with me anyway. It was only a matter of time until he did finally catch up with me and my children and take us prisoners like so many times he had before. I couldn't let that happen to my children again. Not now and not ever. I would give my life to protect them if that's what it took to keep them safe.


	3. The New World

**I used two songs here. Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick and You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) by Josh Groban.**

I laid in the grass thinking about all the things that had made me come to this point when I had to just run away from life. I was letting the sun warm my tan skin as it started to sink below the horizon. How far and long I'd run I didn't know. I'd lost track of time as I tried to put a good distance between me and my life full of worry and trouble like ghosts that continued to purse me. I just wished to get away from it if it was only for a few minutes at least to bask in the freedom that was hard to come by here now days. The others had let me go knowing I needed time away from it all so I wouldn't go insane. I hadn't turned back yet. I knew I'd have to face my life once again but for now I was as free as a bird gliding on the wind in the sky. The peace in the beauty of the world around me in the quiet stillness. The sun set as I lay in the grass felt like I was flying away from everything I knew until it was time to return to it.

"Momma where are you? We can smell you so we know your here." I heard my kids all calling to me in their soft sweet voices. Life intruded into my peaceful surroundings as usual but at the very least it was only my little children who were my greatest comfort like a security blanket to a child. The love and joy of my life. They were everything to me so I was very glad it was them and not someone else coming to find me. Though I would not have minded some of their company others I would.

I sat up so they could see me above the long soft grasses in the meadow around me and they came to me within seconds. The young Werewolves appeared around me. Sixteen little bundles of fur and love all climbed into my lap or sat beside me in the evening light of the setting sun. Their closeness was a wonderful feeling that I was loved.

The sun was almost done setting. I watched it with my loving children around me. They were like a security blanket to me when I needed it the most. I loved them with all my heart and I would do anything for them. They were my greatest comfort and that would never change and almost always beside me or on my lap. In times when I felt alone and lost I could think of them and know everything would be all right in the end. They came to be out of a time when everything was taken from me and I then found out I had more with them then what I had lost.

"Mommy, Uncle Shadow was wondering where you were and if you were okay." Darkness the oldest of the sixteen kids said after a long silence watching the sun sink below the mountains. He was pure black like his birth father was but he had my soft light green eyes.

"I'm just fine Darkness." I said to my son. "He's always been such a worry wart when it comes to us. You all should know that by now."

"But it wasn't just him who was worried. Daddy Forest was worried about you too." Melody suddenly said mentioning their adopted father. "He was wondering if he should go looking for you because you've been gone for longer then everyone suspected. They were wondering if you were in trouble and needed some help."

"Wait how long have I been gone?" I was curious sense I couldn't remember how long I had been gone.

Harmony smiled and said."About four hours according to Uncle Sage. Everyone was so worried when you took off running and didn't come back after a couple of hours. We decided to come find you first wondering if you really did need help but you're all right."

I gasped. "No wonder they are all so worried about me. I've been gone longer then I originally meant to be. I just wanted to get away from it all because I was so stressed and felt imprisoned. If it was only for a just a few minutes of freedom from it all then I would be all right."

I got up finally after the ones in my lap jumped off. The kids all moved around my bare feet and I smiled down at them and said. "Well I guess it's time to go before the night falls. Let's go back." I started to run again but this time toward my life and not away. The sun disappeared and darkness started to creep in from the shadows around us. I wasn't too comfortable as the darkness kept creeping toward me to ensnare me in it hands.

It was dangerous for me to be out at night especially with that Heartless fiend they called a Werewolf was after me like he had been for most of my life. He was my worst nightmare and I feared him above all else in our world.

I ran with my children around me. They were only a few months old and had been developing quickly like all Werewolf cubs do. I wasn't a Werewolf but the cub's father was so that is why they had a second form, a wolf form and their original human.

I had the blood of all races and unfortunately for me Werewolf strength and speed was not in my many abilities with the blood of all races known to our world. I couldn't run as fast as a Unicorn either which was the fast creature known in our world even faster then a Werewolf. I wasn't very fast unless I had a very quick adrenaline rush that kicked my powers into gear. Even then I wasn't faster than a Werewolf.

I stopped dead in my tracks up ahead I heard the howls of a Werewolf pack ahead of us. I recognized the howls immediately as dread flooded my system. They were Despair's pack. The cubs knew them as well and those who were ahead of me hurried back to me and looked up at me. I was afraid for them and me. I ran toward the forest. I tried to contact Unisa, my Unicorn.

Despair felt me try to use that connection and blocked it. I tried again and again but he kept her blocked from me and I couldn't break through. I wasn't going to give up so I tried to contact Hootaru, my adopted mother. She had adopted me when I was first found as an orphan. She had loved me and shown me a better life and I learned to love her as a mother which I had never known my real mother who had died when I was born. She wasn't blocked from my mind.

"He's after me Hootaru. Despair is after me." I whispered aloud.

I knew she would send Shadow, Despair's brother and most hated enemy to help me hopefully. He was stronger than Despair and unlike Despair he had a good heart and could feel. Shadow was a special case. His story was complicated but all I could say is Despair and Shadow hated each other with a passion because of Hootaru. Despair hated Hootaru because when Shadow married her Despair saw her in his way. If she bore children for Shadow then they would be the next Alpha and not him. He tried to kill her which was against the Werewolf law.

Back to my current situation running for my life though I knew it was no use. Running as hard and as fast as I could. I knew he would catch me anyway. It was only a matter of time until he did finally catch up with me and my children.

* * *

Sora heard the howling in the distance. They had landed about a hour ago and this was the first signs of life they had heard. They hadn't seen anyone either.

"It sounds like wolves." Riku said "but it sounded a bit different from normal wolves. Like bigger from the sounds."

"Well we best be on our guard." Leon said calling forth his Key Blade. "Because we don't know this world at all we don't know if the wolves are friendly or not."

Everyone followed suit calling their Key Blades. Then they continued traveling in the trees near a cliff.

* * *

I continued running but the howling started again but this time they were closer and closing in on me and my little ones. I ran hard but I was no match for them especially not him. They were catching up on me quickly. I ran harder but it was no use. I finally skidded to a stop. I was at a dead end. Ahead of me was a cliff and it surrounded me on three sides and the only way out was the way I had come in but that was all ready blocked by them. In desperation I frantically searched for a place to hide. I saw a crevice to my right and I slipped into it my children following me. I said each of their names to make sure none of them had fallen behind as we had run from the danger. The last thing I need was one of my cubs to fall behind and be captured.

They were all there and that was good but then I turned my thoughts to the Werewolf. The one I was terrified of and it was no secret to him. I finally concentrated on my scar that was on my right a straight line from the middle of my hand to the middle of my forearm. It was burning like heck but I usually ignored it because it was always burning. He was so close. I stood in the crevice with my little ones hoping beyond hope he wouldn't find us but he could feel when I was near like my scar burned when he was close and he felt a scar on his arm exactly like mine burn. All was quiet but I knew he was listening waiting for me to reappear.

"I know you're here Darling." He called. "Come out. There is no need to be afraid of me. I'm your Alpha."

I shivered. Afraid was the understatement of the year. I was terrified of him.

Darkness moved toward the entrance/exit of the crevice we had taken refuge in. I moved my bare foot in front of him. He looked up at me asking me to go out and face Despair. I shook my head._ You aren't strong enough to fight him Darkness._ He knew what I was saying.

He pouted for a minute then went to sit with his brothers and sisters behind me and protect them if necessary. I had to keep them all safe. What kind of mother would I be if I couldn't protect them from their own father?

Silence ensued I looked at my children gave them reassuring smile. Then I felt the hand grasp my wrist. I was pulled out of the crevice and I screamed. I tried to summon my sword to defend myself but couldn't. Despair and so much control over me and it made thing difficult for me.

"Be quiet my Seriana." Despair cooed as he pulled me close to his body. He was in his human form and not his wolf form which was good. "You don't want my wretched brother to find us this time do you."

"Actually that is exactly what I want." I said trying to push him away but it wasn't doing any good. He was too strong for me and even my magic was useless against him because of my scar. I was connected to him through it as a member of his pack. My powers couldn't hurt my Alpha. I hated him sense I was forced into his pack against my will.

"But Seriana you know I love you. Surely you must remember that I've told you that many times before." He then kissed me hard angrily. I turned my head away breaking the kiss hating every minute he held me tightly to him so I couldn't escape his grasp though I wanted to with every fiber of my being.

"Darling don't be that way please." He said turning my face back to his and while he held it in place kissed me hard still angrily and I swear he was going to bruise my lips if he kept kissing me like this for very much longer.

Suddenly he let go of me. I nearly fell over sense I was feeling like the whole world was crashing down on me.

I saw Darkness dart back into the crevice before Despair saw him. Darkness had bitten Despair in the back of his leg to get him to let me go. I was grateful to my little boy for helping me but I also hoped Despair wouldn't guess what had happened for his sake.

"I see you have our children with you." He said and moved toward the crevice. He had figured it out.

"No!" I shouted blocked his way. "Leave my children alone!"

"Darling you know it isn't just your children it is our children." He said pulling me close again. "I'm their father as you're their mother. They have every right to know me as their father." He then threw me aside. I fell to the ground hard but adrenalin was pumping into my system because my little ones were in danger and I had to protect them. I couldn't let anything happen to them because when they were born I made a promise to protect them and to make sure I remembered that I named one of the girls Promise.

* * *

"Listen. Did you hear that?" Sora asked the others.

They heard shouting.

Yuiffie nodded "It sounds like someone is in trouble and needs our help."

The others agreed and they ran to the cliff's edge where they had heard the shouting and saw Despair and I below them.

I jumped up from where I had fallen and flew toward Despair again. "Don't touch them!" I shouted. He turned and knocked me to the ground again but I wasn't giving up. I had to protect my little children.

He reached into the crevice and suddenly pulled his hand out again. "Ouch, oh that boy will regret biting me a second time."

"Leave them alone!" I ran toward him again.

He grabbed my wrists and said. "Fine then you can call them out of that crevice. They'll listen to you and not me. Call them out Seriana."

"Never! I'll never let you hurt them!" I said "I'll never call them out of there! Darkness bites you becasue he doesn't want you to hurt any of them or me for that matter!"

He released one of my arms and slapped me hard but he was holding my other arm so I didn't fall over. "Call them out!"

"No!" I refused but I know if he kept hurting me then my children would come to defend me. What could sixteen small Werewolf cubs do against a full grown Demon Werewolf? Nothing that was the reason I had to do everything in my power to protect them.

He hit me a second time and Sora threw himself off the cliff edge and landing behind us. Despair let go of my wrists throwing me aside again and faced Sora. When he saw who was facing him he laughed. He didn't recognize the Key Blade. I didn't either of course we'd never see a Key Blade before. None of us wielded a Key Blade. I was scared for Sora. He didn't realize he was facing a Werewolf. Not just any Werewolf but a Demon Werewolf. A Werewolf with Demon blood was more powerful them a regular Werewolf. Despair was about to transform and kill him so I had to do something to get his attention focused back on me before he killed Sora. One question that I had to answer and fast: what can I do to get his attention focused back on me?

"Darkness! Harmony!" He whirled and looked at me but I was regretting this but it was only thing I could think of that could save Sora. "Heart! Spring! Autumn! Freedom! Joy! Honor! Beauty! Promise! Courage! Star! Love! Patience! Wildflower! Melody!"

Most of them stood between me and Despair now. "You wanted to see them now you have. Go away and leave us alone." I said quietly knowing that wasn't going to happen at all. He had got what he wanted me to do now he would try and take us.

"Not quite so, Darling Seriana. You know I just didn't want to see them I want you and them to come with me." He moved toward me.

Sora attacked him seeing the danger my children and I was in. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back away from Despair. "How many times Brother have I told you to leave Seriana and her children alone?" Sora looked up to see a man wearing black clothing like Despair standing between Despair and him. I moved away from them toward the only way in or out.

Suddenly the two men transformed into giant wolves. Despiar was smaller then the other one which was twice his size.

"Shadow!" Several werewolves ran into the area fighting other wolves.

I moved directly toward Sora. "Don't move unless you're going to get killed." I quickly instructed.

"But..." Sora said.

"Look I'm going to help you stay alive in this kind of a situation so don't argue with me!" I pulled Sora suddenly forward as Despair hit the wall he had been standing in front of seconds before. "Do as I say! Please don't argue with me! I've seen enough death in my life as it is but if I can help keep you alive then I will! What were you thinking trying to kill Despair with a fancy sword?" He didn't answer because we were moving all over the place trying to stay alive.

Finally half of the Werewolves fled and the other started to howl in celebration. The largest one transformed into the man again and turned to me.

"Shadow." I ran to him and hugged him hard. "You came to save me. I knew you would."

"Of course my Queen. I couldn't let you face Despair all alone." He said hugging me back though it was awkward to him.

I pulled back and said. "Thank you, you saved me once more."

He shrugged "All in a day's work."

I giggled and said. "Such is the life of a guardian."

"Who's the fruitcake that thought he could defeat Despair?" Shadow motioned toward Sora.

"You know that's a good question. I haven't asked him yet." I turned to Sora and said "What is your name?"

"His name is Sora." Riku yelled as his friends joined him.

"Who are all of you?" I asked surprised.

They all introduced themselves.

"Seriana, Hootaru is waiting for you." Shadow said "Go to my Angel and you will be safe as she takes you back to the Elven kingdom. Don't leave again. You know it's dangerous to be out after dark."

"I'm sorry Shadow I lost track of time." I said and hurried out with my children following closely on my heels I stopped and turned. "And Shadow thanks agian for saving my life and the lives of my children."

Shadow nodded turned to the starngers after my departure. "Okay who are you and what are you doing here? You obviously aren't from around here. Otherwise you would have stayed out of a Werewolves way unless you are one and can fight them."

Shadow lead Sora and company to the Elven Palace after he was satisfied with their story. As he entered through the gates a women was sitting on the steps. It looked like Seriana at first glance but she was wearing all pure white and had less children with her. She got up and flew into Shadow's arms.

"Angel." He hugged the slender women gently.

"Shadow I'm glad you are all right." She said in a soft voice.

"Where is Seriana?" He asked her.

"Down in her forest with her children and Forest." She said quietly and her voice had the effect of comfort, love, and it was very motherly. Sora felt himself relax as the sound of it.

She looked at them with beautiful amber eyes. "Welcome Key Blade Wielders to the Seven Plains."

"How do you know us?" Riku asked.

"I am the Anubi's child, Hootaru." She said surprising them all.

* * *

"Just please don't run off like that again Seriana no matter how many times you do it and are safe I always worry especially when darkness fell and you still hadn't returned. I wasn't alone in my worry either." Forest held me against him in the serenity of the Glass Forest that was built beneath the Elvin palace. "Seriana all of us were worried sick about you. Even your three sisters were and that is saying something as you well know."

"I was okay until night started to fall then Despair found me." I said as he held me against him in the Glass Forest.

After a small silence I started to sing softly.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake.  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes.  
Like they have any right at all to criticize.  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason.

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable.  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe.  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss.  
Just a day, he said down to the flask in his fist.  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while.  
But, my goodness, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles.  
She wants to hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable.  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys.  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe.  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

There's a light at each end of this tunnel.  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out.  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again.  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song.  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me.  
Threatening the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd.  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud.  
And I know that they'll use them, however they want to.

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable.  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button now.  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe.  
Woah breathe, just breathe.  
Oh breathe, just breathe.  
Oh breathe, just breathe."

Forest kissed my forehead and we held hands as we moved out of my Glass Forest upstairs toward the bedrooms. We were both tired and my children were to. They moved on ahead toward my room leaving Forest nad I blissfully alone.

"Next time you need to run somewhere Seriana. Run to the Glass Forest because no one but Elves and those you wish can enter it." he said gently. "It's the safest place you can go to."

"I'm sorry I worried everyone." I said leaning against him.

The hall ways were empty sense it was night most of the people who lived or worked at the palace were either sleeping or had gone home.

Forest and I were alone. Suddenly we stopped walking and there in the hall we began to dance to a silent music only we could hear. Finally we he began to sing softly to me.

"Don't give up.  
It's just the weight of the world.  
When your heart's heavy.  
I will lift it for you.

Don't give up.  
Because you want to be heard.  
If silence keeps you.  
I will break it for you.

Everybody wants to be understood.  
Well I can hear you.  
Everybody wants to be loved.  
Don't give up.  
Because you are loved.

Don't give up.  
It's just the hurt that you hide.  
When you're lost inside.  
I will be there to find you.

Don't give up.  
Because you want to burn bright.  
If darkness blinds you.  
I will shine to guide you.

Everybody wants to be understood.  
Well I can hear you.  
Everybody wants to be loved.  
Don't give up.  
Because you are loved.

You are loved.  
Don't give up.  
It's just the weight of the world.  
Don't give up.  
Every one needs to be heard.  
You are loved."

Then he kissed me gently. I ran my fingers through his hair. Oh how I loved him ever sense the moment he first came to me and took the oath to be a gaurdian.


	4. Meeting The Trinty

The night past quickly and Sora and his companions slept. No one knew that in the morning the excitement would be that of a much safer kind.

As they awoke the next morning there was a loud knock on the door then a girl entered. She had black hair like mine but not as bright because it didn't shimmer like mine had. She also had black eyes but still was quite beautiful in the morning light. Though she wore all black. An ankle long dress, cloak complete with hood. Strangely no shoes but Sora recalled that I hadn't been wearing shoes yesterday either.

"So you're the new comers that we were told about." She said without making any introductions about herself. Who was this girl?

"Yes I'm Sora and this is Riku…."

"I know who you all are. Hootaru told us all this morning at breakfast. I decided to come and see you before I went to do some mediation." She said.

"And who are you?" Leon asked.

"Dazara." She said one word.

"Dazara that is a lovely name." Kairi said.

"What?" The girl turned on Kairi.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Dazara means…."

"My Beautiful Angel of Darkness is of course what Dazara means." A young man rushed into the room and scooped her off her feet.

"Sam. Put me down." A smile came to her lips.

"Come on Beautiful." They kissed then Sam hurried out of the room with her in his arms.

After the exit another girl entered. This girl had blond hair and sky blue eyes. Her aura was an exactly the opposite of Dazara's. She wore a silver dress. "Sorry about Dazara. She gets easily offended when anything anyone says is beautiful about her. Only Sam can get away with it and her sisters, me included. She lives in some kind of alternate universe were beauty is an insult. It doesn't matter though out of the four of us she has the least amount of beauty. In fact she doesn't know it but most people said she is the least beautiful girl in this world but still respect her because they know she can kill in an instant. She has a horrible temper."

"I heard that Cheria!" Dazara shouted. "You have five seconds to take that back!"

"Bye." She rushed out of the room "I have no intention of taking it back!" She ran down the hall. Dazara was hot on her heels yelling. Sam trailed behind them laughing.

After a while they heard quiet footsteps and then they heard a small voice say. "Are you sad Mom?" It was me and my cubs.

"A little bit Harmony."

"Do you need to see Uncle Karjiko?" Another asked.

"That crazed phoenix is the last person I want to see right now. Oh speak of the devil." I saw the fire red hair of the phoenix down the hall coming directly toward me.

"Seriana, may I be of service of you this fine morning?" He said.

"Good morning Karjiko." I said smiling but it was totally faking and he knew it.

"Ah ha, you're not cheerful at all. I can tell by your voice." He said grinning his mischievous grin.

"Karjiko I don't need you're wise cracks right now okay." I held up my hands

"But Seriana, if you stick with me for a couple of hours you'll be laughing in no time." He threw his arms around me. Oh great here I was standing in the arms of the King of Flirts. Where was Anna his Vampire girlfriend? She would be furious he was holding me.

"Karjiko let go of me." I said.

"Say you love me." He said giggling.

"Karjiko I mean it." I was not happy.

"Say you love me." He was still giggling insanely.

Then I saw my escape route. Clad in all black with black hair that hung past his shoulders. Shadow was standing in the hall looking the opposite direction.

"Help me." I said and Shadow turned to see me trying to pry Karjiko's arms off me.

"Hey Bird Brain let Seriana go." He called.

Karjiko whirled to see Shadow. "Puppy." He threw his arms wide and ran toward him.

"Pigeon if you throw your arms around me I swear…." Karjiko did throw his arms around Shadow anyway. I hurried away in the other direction.

Sora and Riku poked their out the door in time to see Shadow picked Karjiko up and threw him against the nearest wall. Karjiko's body was engulfed in flames then he reappeared exactly as he had before he had burst in to flames and began to sing a ridiculous song about puppies, birds, and whatever else came to his mind. Kairi joined them at the door to enjoy his performance. Karjiko threw his arm around Shadow. Shadow tried to step away but Karjiko followed his movements. Hootaru entered the hall in time to see Karjiko try and jump in to Shadow's arms. Then he spotted her.

"Hootaru." He ran toward her arms as wide as his goofy grin.

Hootaru moved to the side and Karjiko flew past her and from the sound ran into a wall with something in front it.

"For the last time Karjiko I'm a happily married woman." She said and turned to Shadow.

Then another girl entered the hall. "I think that was one of Dad's favorite vases."

Hootaru sighed and moved down the hall "I'll fix it." Suddenly she was back. Karjiko was chasing her. "For the last time Karjiko I'm not single anymore. I'm happily married with eight biological children and several more adopted."

Shadow growled. "Pigeon stop cashing my wife unless you want to die twice in one hour."

"I've died all ready twice today. My record though is fifty eight times. My hour record is five." Karjiko said bowing.

"Someone get me a burlap bag and the directions to the nearest water source." Shadow said "Remember that one Bird Brain?"

"Oh please don't do that." Karjiko said groaning. "When Zerona did that to me I was miserable forever. It took me a year to grow up again and I hated it."

"Until after six months and you figured out you had a voice again then you started singing again." Hootaru called. She had headed down the hall and was probably go to fix the broken vase.

"Anyway. Where did gorgeous Seriana disappear too?" Karjiko said. "Oh well majestic Tara is here." She grabbed Tara around the waist spinning her around.

"Karjiko put me down. I came to meet the guests then I'll find Zacks and go down my daily mediation as we all should do." She pushed Karjiko away a little harder than necessary. He fell over flat on his back.

She turned to see all of the Key Bladers watching the action in the hall now.

"No need to be timid come on out." The girl said. "I'm Tara, Balance of the Trinity." She said as they all left the room and entered the hall.

"Hooray there is more girls to be my best friends today!" Karjiko jumped to his feet.

"Karjiko did I hear that correctly?" Another girl entered the hall. Her skin was deathly pale and she looked a little unhappy.

"It's Anna my lovely Vampire girlfriend and the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world!" Karjiko ran to her and threw his arms around her.

"Karjiko did I hear you saying that you had new girls to become your friends?" She asked. "I can't believe you are still the King of Flirts after all this time we have been together."

"I didn't mean it seriously." He said smiling at Anna.

"You know how I feel about you flirting with other girls unless you are trying to cheer them up." Anna said and moved away from the hall with Karjiko following her like a lost puppy.


	5. Feeling Down

**I was introduced to some new music and ended up useing some here. The song I'm using is called For The Heart I Once Had by Nightwish, We can Survive (I think that's the name) the theme song from Vandread my favorite Anime show.**

I sat down in the garden feeling totally miserable. It was a time of year and everyone had forgotten again. Luckily it was more of a broken heart problem then Despair's controlling me once a year he could but that time had past a little over two months ago. This time I was reliving the time my betrothed Krane had been discovered cheating on me. I had released him as a guardian and told him I never wanted to see him again. Why was I always alone at these times of deep depression? I wanted to cry. The kids played around in the garden close enough that they could hear if I called. I tried to be strong but was failing at it.

I started to sing wishing for freedom from what had happened to me many years ago before Despair and Krane had done these things to me and my heart. It had changed me forever and my heart was never the same because of it.

"Heaven today is but a way.  
To a place I once called home.  
Heart of a child, one final sigh.  
As another love goes cold.

Once my heart beat to the.  
Rhythm of the falling snow.  
Blackened below, the river now flows.  
A stream of molten virgin snow.

For the heart I'll never have.  
For the child forever gone.  
The music flows because it longs.  
For the heart I once had.

Living today without a way.  
To understand the weight of the world.  
Faded and torn, old and forlorn.  
My weak and hoping heart.

For the child, for the light.  
For the heart I once had.  
I'll believe and foresee.  
Everything I could ever be.

For the heart I'll never have.  
For the child forever gone.  
The music flows because it longs.  
For the heart I once had.

Time will not heal a dead boy's scars.  
Time will kill.

For the heart I'll never have.  
For the child forever gone.  
The music flows because it longs.  
For the heart I once had."

Every year I had a task that seemed impossible and each time it came time to do it I became depressed. It was the same time of year each time I got depressed. It was always because Despair would start to drain me of all emotion and there was nothing I could do about it. I'd hide it but someone would eventually remember why I was depressed.

"Mama," Melody said suddenly. "I feel cold."

I looked at her. "You feel cold meaning your gift cold or normal cold?"

"It's our gift mom and that's why it scares me. Where is the danger we are sensing? "She said and the others were starting to notice it too.

My children were given a gift the day they were born. They could sense evil when it approached they felt cold. They told me if we didn't know the danger was all ready there. This was a time I had no idea what the danger was. As I hurried inside I saw Tara coming out with Zacks, her lover.

"Tara my kids they feel cold." I said.

She looked at me with fear. "Cold that's from their gift? What danger is here?"

"I don't know yet." I said shivering. "Do you know where Shadow and Hootaru are?"

"Yes I just was with them only a few minutes ago." She went back inside with me to help me find them.

If there was danger near we had to alert everyone and Shadow and Hootaru would be able to tell everyone. Hootaru could do telepathy with the Trinity and most of the guardians. We found them quickly in the dining hall with the Key Bladers.

"Hooatru Shadow my children feel cold as in their gift cold." I said without stopping for breath.

"Okay Seriana you take a deep breath and calm down while I contact and tell everyone to gather in the meeting room upstairs n a few minutes." She said and then closed her eyes letting her mind go to each mind and tell them message.

As she opened her eyes I was looking at the Key Blades each of the guests had. "Will you join us? Sense you have come here to learn of our world and with a gesture of pace from your king we would like you to come with us and learn we aren't as perfect as it may seem to be at the moment.

* * *

Dazara nearly fell over when Hootaru entered her mind throwing her off balance which when she meditated didn't happen

_Sorry to intrude and startle you Dazara but we have an emergency. We need to meet in the meeting room right away._

_I'll tell Sam and Anna they are with me at the moment._

_Okay._

Hootaru left her mind and went to her two guardians who had followed her went she came to meditate. She pretended to fight as her way of meditating. Her sword was black and it held the power of the Anubi sense it was gift from them. They had given her her sword and she used it often. It was connected to her very soul. It materialized when she wanted it to. She hurried to her two friends and related the message and they went to meet up with the others.

* * *

_Cheria. _

Cheria fell from the tree branch she had perched on for her meditation. Right into Derek's lap who was sitting next to Ike around the trunk of the tree below her.

"Cheria did you just fall out of the tree?" Ike asked surprised she would fall. She had never fallen out of a tree while meditating.

_Cheria are you all right? I'm sorry I startled you like that. _Hootaru's voice in her mind was truly repentant.

"It's okay Hootaru. What's up?" She said standing Ike and Derek jumped to their feet when they realized Cheria was talking to Hootaru.

_Seriana's children they feel cold we need to meet up together right now. Somethings wrong here. They can feel darkness and evil._

"I'm on my way with Derek and Ike." She said and they hurried inside.

* * *

"They said they felt cold." I said as we met in the meeting room on the third floor. Big enough for everyone including the Key Bladers to be with us.

"Not right now but when we were outside." Darkness said then he jumped on to the window seal. "The coldness is gone now."

"What?" I asked.

"No evil is near though we did feel it before when we were outside we don't feel it now." he said jumping down and rejoined the rest of the kids on the floor playing.

We all breathed a sigh of relief and drifted off to our areas. I went with my kids toward the garden again to do my meditation when I left the building by the front door I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hello Seriana." The young fairy prince said.

"Krane what are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I'm here because my brother sent me here. I didn't know you were here other wise he would have sent someone else." Krane said and then I saw Spring coming up behind him. I didn't blame her she didn't know that I didn't know that Krane was with her and not me. I walked up to Krane and slapped him hard then I turned and ran back inside with tears flooding my eyes and running down my cheeks. My kids were surprised I had taken off so quickly but they decided they would stay outside and play while I had some alone time.

I ran hard to my glass forest and ran deep until I reached a wall and fell to the floor hugging my knees then I did start to sing again but in depression to feel free again.

"For instance, even if those arms of yours become entwined in chains.  
For instance, even if this space we live in someday will burn completely down.  
Keep believing in hope if nothing else.

In the glimmering stars there is a world governed by darkness.  
Just one life that is out there if you keep it entrapped there lonely boy.  
The reason that we met each other here must surely exist.

For instance even if sorrow takes you and you are about to collapse under it.  
For instance if my words can become a power to help you and keep you here.  
I'm sure that even tomorrow we can survive.

For instance, even if those arms of yours become entwined in chains.  
For instance, even if this space we live in someday will burn completely down.  
Keep believing in hope if nothing else.

Over passing broken time if there's a truth of life out there.  
Keeping unreachable emotions a secret if you sit embracing your knees, lonely girl.  
I'm sure we'll get there, as well to that faraway utopia

For instance even if sorrow takes you and you are about to collapse under it.  
For instance if my words can become a power to help you and keep you here.  
I'm sure that even tomorrow we can survive."

I sat there for a long time until Forest came to find me. He knew the glass forest as good if not better then me.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding me.

"No, but I'll survive. Well maybe. I'm barely holding on here. Why did he have to come here while I was here?"

"Come on Seriana you haven't meditated. Your emotion ad powers are out of control because of it. Come on you don't have to see him. I promise. You should have seen Tara. She barely kept herself from murdering him on the spot." Forest laughed and I cracked a small smile. "Come on lets get you outside so you can mediate."


	6. Memories

I had mediated for a little while and felt somewhat better but Forest knew I was still feeling really down. Of all the days for Krane to show up it had to be on the anniversary of Krane betraying me, cheating on me and I had dismissed him immediately afterwards. Shadow had come out and told Forest that if Krane came anywhere near me to come tell him as soon as it happened and he would give Krane a punishment he wouldn't forget in a hurry. After what Krane had done to me the guardians and my sisters had never really forgiven him for it. I had been a complete wreak for a week afterward crying almost all the time because I never thought he would do that to me but he did.

I was dancing when Forest heard someone coming toward us in the garden behind him. He stood up drawing his sword to defend him and me if the need arose at that very moment. He relaxed and put away when he saw that it was only the young fairy Spring. Spring was the girl that Krane had cheated on me with. I didn't blame her for his disloyalty. Krane had lied to her telling her I knew about them when I really had no idea what was going on. She was not at fault in my mind. She didn't know Krane was lying to both of us. She knew more than I did in the beginning b thought we were on the same page when we weren't at all.

She stopped when she saw Forest standing there. Then she spotted me dancing. Sorrow and regret filled her eyes and she turned away.

"It's okay. She doesn't blame you for Krane's actions Spring." He said as she backed away from me so I wouldn't see her as hurt any more then I already was.

"If I had known that…." She started to say then unsure how to finish her sentence so she fell silent.

"You didn't know he was lying and neither did she." He looked at me dancing. Then he turned back to Spring. "She forgave him for his disloyalty but couldn't believe he had betrayed her like this. That's why she dismissed him so she wouldn't have to see him every day and know he had hurt her."

"I know why she did what she did." She whispered "He told me the reason he did this to her is because she's weak and a damsel in distress all the time. He said she can't be who she says because she's not strong enough to be the Trinity Queen."

"But she is strong inside and we all know it very well." Forest said.

"That's exactly what I told him too. Inside she is stronger then we know and that is the only strength you can always trust." Spring shook her head. "I sometimes question his loyalty to me now. What if he betrays me the same why he betrayed her?"

"Just wish for it won't with all your heart." Forest turned his attention back to me.

"Daddy Forest," Melody said worried. "Is mommy mad at us for something? Did we do something wrong?" She looked sad and all the others looked at Forest with worried looks wondering if they had made me upset.

"No it's not your fault at all kids. Your mother is just a little upset. She isn't having good day and is kind of sad at the moment." Forest started to explain to comfort the cubs.

"Uh, Forest." Spring said interrupting him suddenly. He looked at her and she pointed toward me. He looked at me and saw me standing face to face with Krane.

"What does he want?" Forest got up to approach him. Before he got there I started to sing.

"In this world I tried,  
Not leaving you alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let it stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign I'm okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments,  
imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll care for you,  
Until the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories..."

As I stopped singing I opened my eyes and slapped Krane across his face and walked away from him quickly. It wasn't long before I started to run to my glass forest to be alone. My cubs followed me because they thought they could cheer me up and all I need right now was to feel their love.

"Krane stay away from her or you'll have to deal with me and Shadow." Forest said as he got close enough for Krane to hear him.

"But I…" He started to say

"No buts. You have caused to much pain already." Forest glared at him.

The Keybladers had witnessed this and realized this world was weird to them more then anything else.


	7. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
